Bloodlines
by Little Miss Angsty
Summary: Kaien Cross calls on an old friend of his to help Zero, and that friend happens to be Urahara Kisuke. Spin-off from the Laws in Which we Do Not Fear by Shinioni-dangerous-w/ coffee. Just assume the OC's are Bleach characters please
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Phenomena  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Urahara Kisuke glanced at the old picture frame, containing a picture of him and an old friend of his, Kaien Cross. He sighed, blonde hair and green and white striped hat hiding his eyes from the view of others, "I wonder how that Vampire-Human high school of yours is going?" He remembered when Kaien first came to him with the idea, and how he scoffed at the bespectacled man. "I'm surprised that Cross Academy's still standing."

* * *

Kaien Cross stared out the window, watching the rain. Contrary to the beliefs of his "adopted children" Yuki and Zero, he could be quite serious when he wanted to be and cared for them both deeply. Now that Shizuka Hio, the vampire who had bitten Zero was dead his fate seemed certain. The rain reminded him of an old friend, one who he had fought with before starting his school. "Kisuke," he sighed, "Maybe you can change his fate." He picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Urahara," Kaien stated, "It's me Kaien, and I know that we left off at a fight, but I was wondering..."

"What do you want?" Urahara smirked into the phone, "Vampire repellent, they going amok now?"

"It's complicated; do you think a human vampire could ever become a soul reaper?" Kaien asked.

Urahara's eyes widened on the other end of the phone, "Why?"

"It's a long story," Kaien sighed.

"Well, I know of some people that may be able to help you," Urahara said, thinking of a certain orange-haired soul reaper.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke sighed; he knew that dropping the news on Ichigo and the three demons that joined them that there would be negative consequences. One of them, Akasha, glared angrily at him. "What on bloody earth are you talking about?"

"I'm being serious," Urahara said.

The amber eyed demon continued to glare at the blonde shop keeper as if he were some sort of disease, "You really expect me to believe this shit about vampires!"

Ichigo Kurosaki chose this time to join in, "Is this going to be like the bounto all over again?"

"No, and Akasha, Miyuki, Morubi," Urahara addressed the three demons, "How do you think we felt when you three came up suddenly claiming that you were demons?"

"He has a point," Miyuki sighed, her long silver fringe falling into her eyes.

"Rah!" Morubi growled, green eyes wide as she sucked on Miyuki's head.

"Akasha, can you get this thing off me?" Miyuki asked.

"Okay," the purple haired demon groaned, "But you need to buy your own Morubi-repellent." She pulled out an aerosol can labelled Morubi-OFF!! and sprayed the brunette demon. Morubi swayed slightly before collapsing on the tatami mat.

"Sankyuu!" Miyuki grinned.

"Wait, why am I going?" Ichigo asked, his face in its ever-permanent scowl.

"There's a boy at Cross Academy. His name is Zero Kiryu and he'd been bitten by a pure-blood vampire," Urahara explained, "His mental state is rapidly deteriorating and he may lose his mind and become literal blood-drinking monster."

"What does that have to do with us?" Miyuki asked.

"His...adoptive father-of-sorts would like to see if maybe by becoming like Ichigo he may be saved," Urahara sighed.

"But vampire souls have a different spirit energy make-up to human souls," Miyuki pointed out, "That could potentially make the situation much worse."

"I suppose we'll have to see about that," Urahara stated blankly.

* * *

Kaien Cross watched the exchange of Day Class to Night Class from his office. Under oath he had sworn not to tell of the existence of soul reapers or demons, hell, he didn't even know of the existence of demons until he called Urahara. Neither was he allowed to tell the Night Class. He chuckled, imagining the uproar that it would cause not only to the Council of Elders but also the Hunter Society. "Oh," he gasped, seeing a car with tinted windows pull in to the school, "They're here already."

Out of the car stepped Urahara, dressed in a formal suit, for the purposes of blending in. "Wait," a girl with brown hair yelled, "If you're here to enrol into Cross Academy you have to go to the Headmaster's office."

"I'm sure we don't have to go there if arrangements have already been made," Akasha smirked, coming out of the car in the uniform of the Night Class.

"Oh," she gasped, "Well I'm Yuki Cross and I'm a school councillor. You should come this way," she gestured towards the other members of the Night Class. One of them, Kaname Kuran, frowned, even though his brown eyes gave no thoughts away, 'I've never heard of this vampire before...if she even is a vampire.'  
The other occupants of the car came out, though they were dressed in the uniform of the Day Class. Although for students in the Day Class they certainly stood out. The Day Class started to mutter among themselves.  
"Whoa! Check out orange-head."

"Yeah, you think that he can take on Kuran."

"Look at that girl's hair too!"

"Maybe they're part of a gang or something and that's why their hair's bleached."

Aforementioned silver-haired girl snarled angrily at the gossiping Day Class, "The name's Miyuki Hayazaki and this is my freakin' natural hair color!!!!"

Kaien Cross took this as an opportunity to welcome the newcomers. "Welcome to Cross Academy students, I'm Kaien Cross and I'm the chairman of the school," he then turned to Urahara, "It's been awhile hasn't it."

The blonde nodded in affirmation.

Ichigo stepped forward, "So basically we don't even have class?"

Kaien smiled, "Yes, pretty much."

The orange haired boy growled, "DAMMIT MORUBI!! I TOLD YOU WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WEAR THESE STUPID UNIFORMS!!!"

Morubi smiled back at him, green eyes twinkling, "But don't you think these uniforms are cute?"

Miyuki sighed. "Fine, listen, we just got here and are kinda lost, do you mind helping us out a bit?" she asked Yuki and a silver haired boy wearing the councillor insignia on his arm.

Yuki turned to Chairman Cross, "Where are they staying?"

Kaien replied, "Well Ichigo will be rooming with Kiryu, Morubi and Miyuki are sharing that empty room in the Sun Dormitory and Akasha will be sharing with Seiren."

As soon as the Day Class filed in to the Sun Dormitory only Ichigo, Morubi and Miyuki were left. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," Zero mumbled.

"Okay," Ichigo replied, following the silvernette.

Yuki smiled to the other two, "I guess I'll just quickly show you to your room."

"So what's the deal with the Night Class?" Miyuki asked blankly.

"Err...well," Yuki wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Sleeping in the day, going to classes at night, it's very vampire-like if you ask me," Miyuki hinted.

Yuki halted in front of the Sun Dormitory, "How much do you know?"

"We know everything," Morubi smiled, "So…need any help with councillor duty?"

Miyuki whacked Morubi upside the head, "Not now."

"Ah," Yuki started before Miyuki placed a finger on her mouth.

"There'll be time for explanations later," she stated, grabbing Morubi and taking her inside, "Well, you can get back to your job, we'll show ourselves around."

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet in the Night Class, especially with the arrival of a newcomer. They definitely hadn't heard of any aristocrat family under the name of Kaidashi, and she definitely wasn't a pure-blood. Akasha chuckled to herself, "Some things are just for me to know and you lot to find out."

"So how did you end up in this class?" Ruka asked, "I will admit though, that you're obviously not human."

"And so the score stands, Akasha-1, Night Class-1," she smirked. Akasha was actually quite disappointed to not feel any reiatsu from the school apart from that of Ichigo, Miyuki and Morubi, she was quite disappointed. "Heh, maybe that Aido guy would be fun to pick on,' she thought, 'Just to pass the boredom.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had been pacing around the dormitory room since Zero left, the only reiatsu he could feel was Akasha's, Miyuki's and Morubi's. 'Strange,' he thought, 'You'd think that these vampires might be closely related to the bounto, but with this lack of reiatsu I'm starting to doubt it.' He tried to focus, see if there really was no other foreign reiatsu, until he did come across some. "Arrancar," he gasped, "Akasha!"

Miyuki and Morubi both felt the foreign reiatsu as well and were on their way back to the campus. "It's finally time for some excitement Morubi," Miyuki smirked, exiting the gigai.

"Yep yep yep," Morubi grinned.

* * *

As soon as Akasha felt the reiatsu above the classroom she instantly became uneasy. "Grimmjaw," she muttered under her breath, she summoned her zanpakuto under the desk, ignoring the pain caused by the seal on her powers. It was coming closer; she could also feel Ichigo, Morubi and Miyuki as well. 'What are they doing?!' she thought frantically, standing up straight in her seat, gripping her zanpakuto.  
"HEY!" Ruka screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Run!" Akasha hissed, tightening her grip on her zanpakuto.

"Why?" Ruka said defiantly.

"JUST RUN DAMMIT!" Akasha yelled.

The roof of the classroom tore away, revealing a man with blue hair and a bone mask surrounding the right side of his jaw, although only Akasha could see him.

"What's going on?" Akatsuki asked suspiciously.

Morubi and Miyuki arrived first, but only Akasha could see them. Miyuki cast the kido to unlock any hidden reiatsu that might be within the vampires and hoped that it would be strong enough to reach Zero and Yuki who were running over, "Oh kami-sama, let all hidden powers reveal themselves and those that are blind may now see."

They were surprised to see Ichigo, Miyuki and Morubi in their standard black and white kimono uniforms. "What the hell's going on here?!" Zero yelled as he and Yuki arrived to check out the commotion.

"Che, really, this school is all talk and no bite," Grimmjaw smirked.

Miyuki glared at the blue haired man, "Sing to the heavens, Arashi-Hime!!"

"What are you all?" Aido gasped.

* * *

A/N: A cliffie!!! And for all KanameYuki fans be disappointed, this will have ZeroYuki!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Discoveries

A/N: Hi…well here's the 2nd chappy.

* * *

"We're demons basically," Akasha answered nonchalantly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Zero glared at her suspiciously.

"You really think you have time for discussions!" Grimmjaw snarled, drawing out his soul slayer. As soon as he drew it out it clashed with another blade, Miyuki's. Miyuki smirked at the blue-haired arrancar, "You've left me free."

"Cocky bitch," he growled, pulling back and preparing a blood-cero. Miyuki dodged but she then got his by a second blood-cero aimed directly at her calf to limit her movement.

"Dammit," she swore.

"Will she be alright?" Yuki gasped.

Akasha reached for her soul slayer but Ichigo's hand quickly covered her own. "Don't," he said sternly.

"I can take care of myself," she said angrily.

"Yes, but you promised that I could take care of you," he replied, drawing out his soul slayer, "Hey Grimmjaw! Down here!"

"Halt!!" a voice yelled. A rip in the sky appeared, revealing a man with brown, slicked back hair.

"You always have to ruin my fun, don't you Aizen?" Grimmjaw sighed, pausing his descent.

Aizen walked towards Miyuki, who was desperately attempting to stem the blood flowing from her wound. "It seems I've overestimated your skill level," he sneered, kicking her sharply in the stomach.

"Aizen you fucker," she snarled, spitting at him.

Ichigo stood protectively in front of Akasha. Aizen smirked at his actions, "Try all you want Kurosaki, but she will be mine soon."

"You sick bastard," Akasha glared.

"Come Grimmjaw," Aizen demanded, beckoning to the arrancar. They entered the rip in the sky and vanished into Hueco Mundo.

Miyuki fell down from her position and landed on the ground with a thud. Akasha and Morubi ran over to the injured demon. "Are you alright?" Akasha asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Miyuki replied.

"Let me take care of that," Morube offered, using kido.

"Will she be….alright?" Yuki asked.

"She'll be fine," Ichigo answered, "Morubi is top grade at healing spells."

"Healing spells?" Yuki gasped.

"Some other day….or night we'll explain things, but not now," Akasha said, "It's getting late though. Ichigo and the others will take care of this mess, we'll explain everything tomorrow night. In the mean time this incident stays within witnesses only."

"You really think the other's won't ask questions when they see this mess?!" Zero growled.

"We already said we'll take care of it, so don't worry," Miyuki smiled, standing up.

"So you're fine already?" Ichijo asked.

"Yep," then Miyuki turned to Ichigo and Morubi, "You guys can go back to the dorms, I'll take care of this."

"You sure?" Morubi asked.

Miyuki nodded, "Yeah, It's not that complicated a job that it needs all three of us."

As the Night Class walked away their eyes all turned to Akasha. "What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Yuki hesitantly followed, "Kaname-sama. Do you have any idea what this might mean for all of us?"

The brunette vampire sighed, "Only time will tell in this case."

* * *

"Aizen-sama," a pale, green-eyed arrancar said as Aizen returned, "You needn't have had to go and take care of this trash."

Aizen smirked, "Ulqiourra, if anything this new discovery may be the key to our victory."

"Geez, they're just vampireds," Grimmjaw groaned.

"Yes, but through them we may be able to convince the chiroptereans to side with us before Soul Society sees what valuable allies they may be," Aizen explained.

"Che, all I want to do is defeat orangey properly for once," Grimmjaw smirked.

* * *

Now Miyuki wasn't too bad with kido so she easily cleaned up the mess caused by the arrancar. She could also sense another form of spirit energy, coming from the chairman's office. It was quite faint, almost as if there was a seal similar to the one on Akasha that limited her powers. "I wonder about that chairman," she mumbled, shunpo-ing to the chairman's office. She was surprised to see him smiling at her, as if he expected her to come.

"It took you a while to realize my spirit energy didn't you?" he smiled.

"Right, so what have you got to do with us being here in the first place?!" she demanded.

"You'll see," he grinned, "In the mean time you can help me run my pacifist school and help cross the bridge between our species!!!"

"Shut up!" Miyuki screeched, kicking him across the face to stop his ranting.

"That's a tough kick you have," he said, getting up slowly form the floor, "Well you know about me now, I think it's time that you went back to your dorm room."

"Fine," she sighed, jumping gracefully off the windowsill. As she ran towards her room she couldn't help but think, 'There's something I don't trust about this guy.'

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep that night, Aizen had made his move. "Akasha," he muttered, "Why won't you let me protect you."

"_Well one or two of you may have to join the Night Class," Urahara said, "To keep an eye on the vampires."_

"_I'll do it," Akasha grinned, "I've always wanted to meet one."_

"_I'll go with you then," Ichigo said._

"_NO!"Akasha yelled._

"_Why?" Ichigo asked, shocked by Akasha's response._

"_Urahara may have a vampire gigai, but you still have your human body," she explained, "I won't place ANY of you in a dangerous position just for my sake."_

"_Captain…" Miyuki started._

"_Don't," Akasha interrupted, "I can take care of myself."_

"Why?" Ichigo groaned, "Why do you always put yourself in that kind of situation."

"Who does?" he heard Zero ask.

"None of your concern," Ichigo answered.

"I'm just surprised that you're still awake," Zero sighed, "The Night Class went back to their dormitory which has it's own security, so I'll actually get some sleep tonight."

"You don't sleep, I thought you only made sure they got to class," Ichigo frowned.

"The Day Class go a little crazy over the Night Class, sneaking out to spy on them," Zero explained, "Because they don't know their true identities as beasts in human form."

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, 'Beasts in human form, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…Akasha.'

* * *

"So you'll be sharing a room with Seiren," Ruka explained to Akasha.

Akasha turned to the stoic vampire standing beside Ruka, 'This will be…..fun.'

"Sooo," Ruka sighed.

"What?" the amber-eyed demon asked.

"Why are you in this class?" Ruka demanded, "Why aren't you with the other….whatever you are's?"

"You aren't going to give up on this are you," Akasha stated bluntly.

The blonde aristocrat shook her head and glared at the demon.

"Heh, so impatient," Akasha smirked, "And by the way, don't bother trying to use your abilities on us, they won't do anything and you'll only be hurting yourself."

Ruka scowled at Akasha before flouncing off to her dorm room.

"So our abilities won't affect your kind," Kaname said, coming up behind Akasha.

"Not even yours Mr. Pureblood, not even yours," Akasha smiled.

"Is that an insult to Aizen-sama," Aido snarled.

"Just stating the obvious," Akasha grinned, "Later."

As the demon got into her dorm room with Seiren following Aido then turned to Kaname, "Did I go a little out of order?"

Kaname merely shook his head, "Get some sleep or find something to do."

'I hope that none of this is bothering Kaname-sama,' Aido thought to himself as the brunette pureblood walked away.

After entering the room Akasha turned to her room mate, "So...you're Seiren?"

The stoic vampire nodded.

"Um, you do much around here?" she asked.

Seiren answered, "I serve Master Kaname and do what he wishes me to do. That is my purpose while I am here."

"What happens after you leave here?" Akasha asked.

Seiren frowned, "I will still continue in Master Kaname's service."

"What a boring existence," Akasha sighed, pulling out her soul pager.

The stoic aristocrat glanced towards the demon, wondering if she had a point? Was her existence merely for the purpose of serving the brunette pureblood?

* * *

Miyuki sat on the windowsill of her room with Morubi. "I don't get it," she muttered.

"Get what?" Morubi asked, curious.

"The chairman here definitely knows Urahara somehow. Vampires don't know of our existence nor we of theirs and how does Aizen know we're here? I can figure out two conclusions from this," Miyuki explained.

"Well what are they?" Morubi asked.

"A traitor, Grimmjaw coming here couldn't have been a coincidence. And Urahara's meddling with us again," Miyuki sighed, "Using us for his own purposes. But why and who?"

"Should we tell the others?" Morubi muttered.

"At this level of uncertainty, no, not yet," Miyuki sighed, "But I trust that the traitor isn't among our group, this mystery person is probably someone who's been here long before us."

"I suppose it's understandable that we should keep this to ourselves at the moment," Morubi smiled, "You know how hotheaded Ichigo is."

"Yeah, either way this situation is bad enough as it is."

* * *

Kaien took his phone and dialed, "Hello Urahara."

"Hello," the blonde said, "How are they settling in?"

"Don't beat around the bush," Kaien growled, "I know you're hiding something from me."

Urahara sighed, "Soul Society is in the midst of a war. Several of our own have defected and gone against us."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Goddammit!" Kaien yelled, "You put lives in danger here!! Some of your own defected came here!"

"And I put some of our strongest at your school. You should be grateful," Urahara said calmly.

Kaien took a few breaths to calm himself, "I wanted to keep peace. I guarantee that my school will take no part in this war."

"You may be dragged into this against your will. These things are beyond my control," Urahara sighed.

"You could've told me from the start," Kaien sighed, "You could've trusted me."

"But if I told you would you have let me help you?" Urahara asked.

There was silence on the other end, Kaien had hung up.

"I thought so," Urahara sighed, placing his phone down.

* * *

So the other students of Cross Academy were none the wiser about the incident that happened with the new students, but those who were there knew different, though there were still many unanswered questions. It all came to that night when they would finally have their curiosity sated.

A/N: SO SORRY!!!! I know's it's late....but please forgive me.


End file.
